Selalu Ada Alasan
by Calico Neko
Summary: Ada kabar kalau para eksibisionis mesum tengah berkeliaran dan rupanya Hinata adalah salah satu orang tak beruntung yang menjadi korban. Namun di saat yang tepat, seorang Raja menolongnya. [Hints KageHina]


Hinata celingukan. Kepalanya yang bersurai oranye dan tidak pernah tertata rapi itu berulang kali menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, ke belakang, bahkan ke bagian terjauh jalanan menuju ke rumahnya.

Pegangan tangan Hinata terhadap sepedanya tak kalah kencang. Dapat dirasakan kalau keringat dingin telah membanjir di bagian tersebut. Pupil matanya mengecil, waspada pada setiap gerakan maupun suara yang mungkin muncul.

Berdiri di bawah lampu jalan bersinar putih, hanya satu yang ada dalam pikiran si remaja mungil ini, yaitu...

... takut pulang ke rumah.

**.**

**Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Selalu Ada Alasan (c) Calico Neko**

**.**

Semua gara-gara Tanaka, _senpai_ yang kadang tapi seringnya bertingkah aneh-aneh.

"Hey, sudah dengar belum, kalau sekarang sedang musim orang mesum berkeliaran? Kalau tidak salah yang namanya eksibisionis itu loh."

Saat itu mereka baru menyelesaikan latihan voli mereka, berganti pakaian bersama di ruang klub. Yang lainnya memberi tampang datar seakan mengatakan "Sumpah lo?", apalagi tampang Tsukishima yang nyaris membuat Tanaka lagi-lagi nyaris naik darah.

Akan tetapi, efeknya agak berbeda untuk seorang bermodelkan Hinata. Memasang wajah manisnya yang memang mirip-mirip wajah bayi, Hinata bertanya, "Eksibisionis itu apa, Tanaka-_senpai_?" Tanaka tertawa luar biasa senang mendengar sebutan _senpai_ untuknya. Dasar senior aneh.

"Loh, kamu tidak tahu tentang eksibisionis?"

Pertanyaan dari Sugawara ditambahi bumbu cemas di wajah yang tak kalah imutnya dari Hinata. Maklum, dia kan berhati seorang ibu, begitu lembut dan perhatian.

Hinata menggeleng sambil mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Memang artinya apa?"

Ucapan ketus yang mengumandangkan kalimat "Dasar bodoh" datang dari tak lain dan tak bukan si _Ou-sama_, atau mari kita katakan mantan _Ou-sama_.

"Apa-apaan mengataiku bodoh, Kageyama jelek!"

Nyaris saja terjadi saling jitak kalau saja Sawamura tidak memelototi junior berisiknya ini. Seperti seorang ayah yang lemah lembut, Pak Kapten menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk di situ untuk mendengarkan suatu kisah pengantar pulang.

"Dengar Hinata, dan yang lain juga. Eksibisionis itu adalah orang jahat." Tanaka mengangguk semangat. "Kerjanya berkeliaran dari gang ke gang, menakut-nakuti orang lain yang sedang berjalan dengan mempertontonkan barangnya. Rata-rata korbannya perempuan, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka mengincar laki-laki juga. Kalau bertemu orang seperti ini, kau harus segera melapor pada pos polisi terdekat."

Ohh panjang mengalir dari bibir Hinata yang dimonyongkan.

"Tapi aku masih belum mengerti. Memangnya barang apa yang mereka perlihatkan?"

Semua mendesah lelah. Kenapa mereka memiliki junior polos bin kuper seperti ini?

"Tanaka, perlihatkan pada Hinata apa eksibisionis itu."

"UAPAA!? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Yamaguchi saja? Potongan rambutnya sudah cocok!" Yang disebut namanya meraung-raung ke bahu Tsukki-nya.

Pundak si agak botak ditepuk oleh senior berambut abu-abu. "Hinata itu tidak bisa kalau hanya diberitahu lewat kata-kata, dia harus diperlihatkan juga contohnya. Jadi tolong, ya?"

Mampus. Kedipan mata Sugawara selalu berhasil membuat seorang Tanaka tunduk.

Kalah telak, Tanaka akhirnya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Baiklah. Hinata, berdiri sebentar. Dan yang lain sebaiknya berbalik badan. Ini mungkin akan mengerikan."

Si oranye berantakan berdiri dari kursinya lalu memosisikan diri beberapa centimeter di depan Tanaka. Yang lain sudah berbalik badan, pura-pura membersihkan bola voli, mengoprek ponsel, pokoknya melakukan hal-hal tak penting lainnya. Yang penting jangan sampai mata suci mereka melihat yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

"Oke, Hinata, sekarang bayangkan kau sedang berjalan pulang sendirian, lalu ada seorang pria tanggung usia yang berjalan mendekatimu." Hinata mengangguk. Matanya membulat sempurna, mungkin maksudnya untuk merekam reka adegan dengan sempurna. "Aku mulai ya."

Kedua poros adegan memalukan ini meneguk ludah.

Detik pun berganti menit, berganti menit lagi, dan masih berganti menit. Karena satu jam itu lama, kawan.

Menit ke 4, masih belum terjadi apa-apa, hanya Tanaka yang memegang karet celananya dengan erat, diwarnai wajah yang tadinya merah ternyata berubah keunguan, seperti menahan muntah.

"Tanaka-_san_, kok diam saja? Kalau seperti ini tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan-"

(_Sound effect_ pelorotin celana, termasuk dalemannya.)

...

...

...

"A-ADA GAJAH BERBULU!"

.

.

Sekali lagi, "INI GARA-GARA TANAKA-_SAN_!"

Dan suasana malam yang memang sudah kodratnya gelap dibuat semakin mencekam dengan pengumuman keselamatan diri yang dipasang oleh pihak keamanan setempat. Isinya, "Hati-hati, orang jahat mengincar Anda." Lalu di bawahnya ada gambar seorang perempuan yang berteriak karena sedang dipertontonkan binatang gajah.

Glup dan tes adalah _sound effect_ meneguk ludah dan keringat menetes. Rumah Hinata padahal hanya tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi. Genjot sepedanya, pasti kurang dari 5 menit sudah sampai. Tapi...

Baru akan melangkah, sebuah tepukan mengejutkan muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Hinata ketakutan, sama sekali tidak berani menengok. Apalagi ada suara-suara aneh seperti desahan berkepanjangan. Sekilas pula terasa udara panas dekat punuknya, apalagi kalau bukan hembusan nafas.

"Ya Tuhan..." rintih Hinata. Andai saja dia membawa bola voli kesayangannya hari ini, dia pasti sudah melemparnya pada orang tak jelas itu.

Pundaknya kali ini dicengkeram kuat, seakan memaksa Hinata untuk berbalik.

"Anak manis, hah... hah... hah... Bisa berbalik sebentar? Hah... hah... ada yang mau Paman perlihatkan padamu. Hah... hah..."

Hinata yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau yang dia maksud adalah gajahnya.

"Anak manis..."

Kaki Hinata tidak bisa bergerak, untuk bernafas yang benar pun dia lupa caranya. Apa ini yang dirasakan para korbannya? Terutama yang perempuan? Hinata jadi ikut khawatir pada yang lain.

Sekonyong-konyong, pundak si oranye ditarik dengan kencang sehingga memaksa tubuh 162 cm-nya berbalik ke belakang, menatap langsung pada laki-laki usia tanggung yang bernafas berat, agak berliur, wajah bersemu kemerahan, pokoknya mirip orang stress deh.

Benar saja. Sama persis dengan yang Tanaka tontonkan tadi, si bapak-bapak mesum memegang hem celananya. Dan...

"Kageyama..." bisik Hinata memanggil ketika si eksibisionis hendak mempertontonkan gajah berbulunya.

Namun aneh.

Yang Hinata lihat adalah hitam. Yang Hinata ingat dan rasakan adalah tubuhnya dibalikkan untuk bersapa dengan hangat dekapan tubuh seseorang yang lebih besar dan berotot darinya. Siapapun dia, orang yang belum diketahuinya ini sedang melindunginya, menyelamatkannya dari pelecehan di jalan. Terasa sekali bagaimana lengan protektif itu melingkar di sekeliling tubuh Hinata. Membuatnya merasa selamat dan aman.

"Pergi!" ucap tegas bercampur dingin si penolong. Dan tanpa menolehpun, Hinata tahu kalau si orang jahat tadi sudah lari tunggang langgang, sepertinya sempat jatuh juga gara-gara tersandung celananya yang sudah berada di mata kaki.

Tangan yang melindunginya pun melonggar. Menengadahkan kepalanya hendak mengucap terima kasih, si berisik Hinata malah berteriak, "Kageyama?!"

Jitakan semena-mena pun meluncur ke ubun-ubun. "Berisik, cebol!"

Sungguh tak terduga. Kageyama Tobio, si sengak yang hobi memerintah berdiri di depannya dengan sangat gagahnya (bagi mata Hinata saat itu sih). Wajahnya lebih garang daripada biasanya, seperti kesal.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini? Rumahmu kan-"

"Berisik! Bukan urusanmu kalau aku berputar jalan, kan?" bentak si raven galak. "Aku hanya disuruh Sugawara-_san_ untuk mengecekmu. Dia sangat khawatir padamu tahu. Dan mumpung aku sedang baik, aku akan antar kamu pulang. Ayo cepat!"

Melihat punggung Kageyama yang memimpin, entah kenapa dia jadi terlihat keren. Tanpa sadar Hinata sudah tertinggal sekian meter di belakang, terpana melihat sosoknya. Buru-buru dia berlari sambil menuntun sepeda _full_ besinya, takut dimarahi lagi.

"Dasar bodoh! Bukannya pulang buru-buru dengan sepedamu malah bertingkah seperti tikus melihat kucing! Kalau dia bertindak lebih macam-macam bagaimana, hah? Dasar kecil!"

"Jangan seenaknya mengataiku bodoh dan kecil, Kageyama _Ou_! Aku tadi takut sekali! Kaki aku lemas, tidak bisa diajak jalan!"

"Itu karena kamu bloon!"

"APA?!"

Biasa... setelahnya dua-duanya gontok-gontokkan lagi, sampai akhirnya lelah sendiri.

"Mana terima kasihnya?"

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya. Kata mamanya tercinta kalau sudah ditolong orang itu harus berterima kasih, tapi kalau ke Kageyama sih sebetulnya agak malas.

"Hey, kamu dengar kan? Mana terima kasihnya?"

"Iya-iya! Terima kasih banyak Kageyama Tobio-_sama_. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidupku!"

"Apa-apaan itu? Sama sekali tidak ada tulus-tulusnya."

Mereka saling jambak kerah seragam. Wajah sengak Kageyama dan tampang agak oon Hinata selalu saja menjadi pemicu perkelahian seperti anak kecil keduanya.

Masih saja berdebat, Kageyama akhirnya berhasil mengantar Hinata pulang sampai rumahnya dalam keadaan sehat walafiat.

Ketika Kageyama berbalik badan dan sudah berjalan menuju direksi rumahnya, Hinata berteriak kencang sambil melambai semangat.

"_Ou-sama_, terima kasih ya!"

Senyum sembunyi-sembunyi tidak ada yang melarang, kan?

Malamnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa tidur bila mengingat kejadian mengerikan hari ini. Namun yang paling membuatnya galau adalah...

"Kenapa tadi aku menyebut nama Kageyama?! KENAPA?"

.

.

Sugawara hanya bisa mengedip bingung. Tidak ada hujan permen apalagi badai duit, Hinata tahu-tahu memberikannya sekotak bento.

"Hinata, ini untuk apa, ya?" Bukannya bermaksud menolak rezeki, tapi patut dipertanyakan kenapa Hinata bertingkah manis begini.

"Untuk ucapan terima kasihku." Ucapan semangatnya dibalas tatapan cengo. "Kemarin Sugawara-_san _meminta Kageyama mengecek keadaanku, kan? Uwah... kemarin itu benar-benar mengerikan sekali. Kalau tidak ada Kageyama pasti aku sudah lihat gajah lagi."

Tanda tanya sebesar gaban bermunculan di atas kepala senior berambut mirip telinga kelinci ini.

"Aku tidak meminta Kageyama mengecek keadaanmu."

"Hah?"

"Dipertengahan jalan kemarin Kageyama bilang ada barang yang tertinggal di ruang klub, jadi dia kembali lagi ke arah sekolah. Dia minta ditinggal saja, jadi ya kami pulang duluan."

Loh? Jadi yang kemarin itu... sengaja kah?

.

_Karena segala tingkah laku seseorang pasti akan mengandung alasan di baliknya._

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya kesampaian juga nyumbang di fandom ini, setelah mentok ide beberapa kali. Entah knp selalu merasa kalau KageHina itu agak susah. Oh ya, aku agak lupa gmn senior junior saling panggil, jadi maaf kalau ada keteledoran.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan semoga fandom ini makin ramai. Feedback, please!


End file.
